


Tarruru

by ThatBohoFemme



Series: The Language of Love [10]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anxiety, Episode Tag: Monday Night Raw 9/24/18, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, Late at Night, M/M, Self-Doubt, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 10:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16093370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: At some point, Deanhasto wonder if he made the right decision.He just didn't count on those thoughts irritating his insomnia and leading to a brilliant albeit racing mind.





	Tarruru

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Cotton Candy Bingo Prompt: Shouldn't Work but does
> 
> Contains implied spoilers for RAW 9/24/18
> 
> Enjoy!

_**Tarruru- (Ngarluma)- Dying down, Peace of Mind** _

Dean _knows_ he needs to sleep. AOP and Corbin have put him through the _physical_ ringer. Braun and Co have put him through the _mental_ ringer. 

He's mentally and physically drained. Yet, try as he might, he cannot sleep. He's tried for hours and just tosses and turns. He's grateful for the fact Roman sleeps like the dead. Otherwise, they would _both_ be up and that would _not_ be good. 

He wants to be alone. 

"You're not doing yourself any favors," he mutters, splashing cool water on his face. "Sleep- you should be asleep." He shakes his head. "They have no clue what they're talking about." 

He knows he would be lying if he told anyone he _hadn't_ contemplated joining up with Braun and Co. Sure, they were flawed. Braun was insane. Dolph was an arrogant asshole and Drew was just _scary_. While that _might_ be considered a problem, Dean knows it's nothing he wouldn't be able to handle. Joining them had an air of newness that he didn't have with Roman and Seth. 

Yet, as he stares at Roman's sleeping form, he knows he could never hurt his partner in that way. Seth might have gone off the deep end, replacing him with Jason and then, forgetting he existed while he chased Gold. That's just how Seth is- he wants to be the best and reach the top. 

In order to do that,he forgot other people existed. It's almost selfish but not quite. 

So, while Seth temporarily forgot he existed, Roman was there for every step of the way. He did his best to walk the fine line set by Dean. He _never_ forgot his boy was there but he also respected the fact Dean _needed_ his space. 

Dean doesn't think he would have gotten through the entire ordeal without Roman and his version of support. 

Dean craves adventure. He craves the chance to be on his own. It sounds strange but he misses the call of the road. It's weird- he loves the normalcy of being with someone, especially someone who gets him the way Roman does. Yet, he wonders if he's grown too comfortable- too complacent- too _settled_. 

Dean's never wanted to lose that spark. That's what keeps him going. He wants a family. He wants marriage but he also never wants to grow boring and normal. 

Normalcy is fine for some people but not for him. 

He's not even mad that they have gold while he doesn't. Seth and Roman deserve everything the world wants to bless them with. If anything, he's mad that life went on while he stopped, trying to get back to some semblence of normal. 

He lifts his head, staring at his reflection in the mirror. His blue eyes seem icy and blood shot. The rambling, racing thoughts are all a product of the exhaustion that _finally_ seeps in. 

He needs to sleep. 

"Fine," he grumbles, staring deeply into the mirror. "I'm going to bed." 

He crosses the room, crawling into bed. His thoughts still race, throwing a million and one scenarios at him. Had he made a mistake by sticking with them? Would things be easier with the scary, crazy people? 

"Why are you up?" Roman mutters, his voice full of sleep and his eyes closed. "You should have been asleep hours ago." 

Dean exhales and inhales as Roman snakes an arm around his waist. To his surprise, the racing, rambling thoughts _rest_. It's the strangest thing. 

He's found peace with Roman. 

"Get some sleep," Roman says, opening his eyes. He pulls Dean closer to him as he presses a soft kiss to his forehead. "Hopefully, things will be clearer tomorrow." 

As Dean sinks into the plushness of the mattress, he realizes moments like _this_ are the ones he can never leave. 

Roman puts him at ease in a way so few have ever done before. When someone finds their forever and always, they stay. Love like this comes around so infrequently.

These are the thoughts that consume him as he drifts to sleep. 

-fin-


End file.
